Trésors
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Son village ayant été détruit et son petit frère enlevé, dix ans plus tôt, par un pirate du nom de Kirkland, Francis s'était juré de retrouver ce dernier et de ramener son frère chez lui. Mais, rien n'est simple, et le destin a d'autres plans... FrUK.


Le village brûlait.

Les habitants étaient réunis dans l'église -la seule structure qui ne risquait pas de leur tomber sur la tête. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Un groupe de femmes tentait de réconforter des enfants en pleurs. Des hommes s'étaient armés de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver, dans un dernier effort pour protéger leurs familles et les cendres de ce qui avait été leurs maisons.

Matthieu s'accrochait au pantalon de son grand frère d'une main, serrant contre lui son ours en peluche de l'autre.

Les cris d'agonie des mourants, le crépitement des flammes et le tintement des lames des épées s'entrechoquant retentissaient à l'extérieur, accompagnés de sanglots et du vagissement d'un nouveau-né dont la mère manquait à l'appel.

Le village était attaqué, pillé, détruit.

Les coupables étaient bien connus et craints à travers les sept mers. C'étaient le capitaine Kirkland et son équipage. On comparait leur vaisseau à un palais duquel ils régnaient sur les océans, s'appropriant biens et vertus d'habitants de villages côtiers.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit, dans l'église comme au dehors. Un silence lourd, engourdi, qui pesait sur les coeurs et torturait par l'attente qu'il marquait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et la foule se compressa pour laisser passer le capitaine et ses hommes.

Kirkland, son épée souillée de sang, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, se plaça devant l'autel, flanqué de son second et de ses officiers -les autres avaient pour tâche de garder la porte- et se mit à jouer avec un collier en or que Francis reconnut comme étant celui de sa voisine d'en face -qui savait ce qui avait pu arriver à la pauvre femme.

"Bonsoir," fit-il, inclinant la tête en direction de la foule. ""J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le _Bloody Elizabeth _devra lever l'ancre plus tôt que prévu. Nous allons donc prendre ce dont nous avons besoin et quitter. Coopérez et vous serez peut-être épargnés. Désobéissez et..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspens un moment, avant de faire claquer sa langue, presque moqueur. "Enfin, vous ne voulez pas désobéir."

Une femme, protégeant ses enfants de son corps, lui cria de prendre ce qu'il voulait et de s'en aller. La foule approuva silencieusement.

Le capitaine s'appuya nonchalament contre l'autel, étudiant ses victimes de son regard couleur jade. Puis, il haussa ses épais sourcils.

Son regard s'était arrêté sur Matthieu.

Il s'approcha du petit garçon à grands pas, bousculant deux hommes et une femme enceinte et ignorant superbement Francis. Le pirate se baissa au niveau de l'enfant, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui eut l'effet contraire sur l'objet de son attention.

"Bonjour, toi. Quel est ton nom ?"

Son ton était étrangement doux, pour quelqu'un qui venait de mettre à feu et à sang un village entier.

"M-Matthieu, monsieur."

"Matthew," répéta Kirkland, pensivement. "Matthew. Tu as déjà pensé à devenir un pirate, Matthew ?"

Francis crut bien qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ce brigand emmener son petit frère !

Mais, avant qu'il ait pu protester, quelqu'un, il n'aurait su dire qui, s'empressa de proposer :

"Le garçon est à vous si vous quittez immédiatement le village."

Kirkland rit. "Si je le veux, je le prendrai avec moi, aucun de vous ne pourra m'en empêcher."

La lèvre de Matthieu trembla un peu, et Francis aggripa sa main, lançant au pirate un regard menacant.

Kirkland jeta à la foule un regard blasé.

"Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Alors, voilà, Matthew," reprit-il, s'adressant de nouveau à l'enfant. "Si tu me suis gentiment et que tu te comportes bien, eux, " Il désigna les autres habitant du village d'un geste vague. "Seront épargnés. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Matthieu renifla, puis échangea un regard hésitant avec Francis. L'aîné secoua vivement la tête, toujours résolu à garder son frère près de lui.

Mais, les visages suppliants autour de lui eurent raison de l'hésitation du cadet, et il lâcha la main de Francis pour prendre celle que Kirkland lui proposait.

Ce dernier sourit, d'un sourire crispé et mêlé d'une tristesse qui ressemblait curieusement à celle que Francis ressentait en ce moment même.

Son frère ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger. Ç'aurait été égoïste de sa part de sacrifier ses amis et voisins. Matthieu le savait aussi.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, Francis Bonnefoy, du haut de ses seize ans, jura qu'un jour, il partirait en mer et ramènerait Matthieu, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire.  
>. . . .<p>

_À suivre..._


End file.
